


Speed, Birds And Arrows: Broforce

by Twilight_Archangel



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Archangel/pseuds/Twilight_Archangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of shots feauturing the broness/friendship of Roy, Wally and Dick! I'm taking prompts in the reviews and comments! "A sympathetic friend can be quite as dear as a brother." - Homer</p><p>Also on Fanfiction.net!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I'm back with more Young Justice Broness!
> 
> So, for this series of shots, I want your collaboration! I'll be taking prompts on the reviews and try to make as many as possible! You want it? You get it! So, the only thing it has to be about the friendship of these three! It can be the three of them or just two! I mean, there is enough time to make stories for everybody! Remember, Wally/Dick, Wally/Roy, Roy/Dick and Wally/Roy/Dick. It's up to you, I'm just a medium for you to see the story you want!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy! And review! And send me a Prompt!

**_Speed, Birds And Arrows: Broforce_ **

****

**Wake Up**

          “I’m done, Roy, I really am…”

 

          Wally was pacing around, fuming, angry. Things hadn’t been the same lately, not with Dick Grayson. For the last year, Dick, now the almighty Nightwing, had been a pain in the ass. Well, that was according to Wally, who had tried to reason with his best friend, just to receive the ending of a cold shoulder. At first it worried Wally, but now he was mad. Dick was treating him like trash, and it pained him. It pained him a lot. Now, Wally was known for masking his emotions and now, his mask reflected his pain with anger.

 

          Roy was with his younger redhead friend, trying to calm him down. Even if he was still in his search for the real Speedy, he had taken some time off to cool down his “younger brother. He folded his arms, clad in a grey jacket. “Wally, would you please stop pacing? You going up and about in super speed is not going to make it better…”

 

          “What do you want me to do?” asked Wally, almost grunting. “He’s been a dick! Hence his name I guess! I… I thought we were best friends. Seems I’m just one of his pawns. All he does is boss me around, and he treats me not like a friend, but like a bother!”

 

          “Well, then talk to him!” said Roy and scolded Wally. “Listen, I’ve noticed too he’s been rude, but… I also see his pain. He lost Jason, he’s really… burdened. He’s created a wall in his heart to protect himself, pushing everybody away. It is not okay, but it is… his way of coping. You have to understand.”

 

          Wally sighed. “I really try, but it hurts me that he hurts. And it angers me that he pushes me away…”

 

          Roy nodded and walked towards the younger speedster. “Listen, Wally, he’s in need of you. Not the other way around. So why don’t we go and talk to him? Let’s make him see light… maybe it will help…”

 

          “Fine” huffed Wally and folded his arms. “But I hope his medical insurance covers the bloody nose I’m going to give him!”

 

          “Let’s hope it doesn’t get to that…” said Roy and led Wally from his living room to the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

         

          Dick walked towards his apartment at Blüdhaven. Ever since leaving Wayne Manor, he’s been working like hell in the Cave, as Team Leader and what not, a Blüdhaven’s vigilante. He had just finished assigning Alpha Squad their next mission, and while Lagoon Boy was mad he was once again Beta, he had to put up with it. He sighed. It’s been a long day.

 

          It’s been a long month.

 

          He slipped the key and opened the front door. He entered and sighed, putting his jacket away. He had to get some papers ready for the Police Department. He was going to ascend from Rookie to Detective soon, he hoped. But right now, he had to deal with the paperwork and being “the detective’s bitch”. Which was an insult, since he was better of a detective than that asshole.

 

          However, as soon as he entered his apartment, he saw Wally West and Roy Harper in sight, folding arms and glaring at him.

 

          Dick breathed deeply, frustrated. “Did I miss something?”

 

          “We need to talk,” said Roy, and Wally just huffed.

 

          “Listen guys, I would love to but I am to the neck with work. Maybe we can reschedule?” asked Dick, knowing that he was being rude.

 

          Wally glared deeply. “Told you Roy, he’s an ass.”

 

          Dick frowned at that.

         

          Roy, however, was calmed and approached Dick. “Listen Dick, we need to talk. Wally is mad at you because you’ve been treating him… us… like trash lately…”

 

          “Well, sorry you see it that way,” said Dick defensively. “All I’ve done is being a good Team leader. I know we used to be close, but Nightwing does not have time for friends. The world depends on his good work with the Team…”

 

          Wally exploded. “Oh, so you don’t have time for us, right?! Well, fuck you, Richard Grayson! I spent almost eight years being your friend, I think… I deserve… respect…”

 

          “You would get it if you did things right!” exclaimed Dick.

 

          Roy lifted his arms to stop the upcoming brawl. “Okay, shut up you two. I know this is a very tough subject, but Dick… we’re not as mad as you’d think. We’re worried…”

 

          “Worried? I’m okay, you don’t need to be worried,” said Dick, however, he could feel inside him how he was getting more and more nervous and answering defensively. “I’m fine.”

 

          “No, you’re not,” said Roy and slowly, his hand travelled to Dick’s shoulder. “Dick, we can see your pain. I can. It is the same pain I have whenever I think of Speedy. But this ghost is worse on you. This is about Jason’s death… isn’t it?”

 

           It was time for Dick to explode. “Don’t you go there!”

 

          Wally blinked and saw the pain in Dick’s eyes. It hurt him. More than he was mad, he could see the stinging darkness creeping on the ebony’s eyes. Dick was more than hurt, he was in despair. All the anger washed away from the ginger’s face as he saw the true emotional pain Dick had. Roy was right, Dick was hurt beyond what he thought. “Dick?”

 

          Dick snapped. “Okay, want the truth?! Fine! I am pushing you away! I just can’t… feel like this again. I let Jason closed and now he’s gone and I’m hollow. And I knew him for very little, just a year. It makes me wonder… what would it feel like if I ever lost you two? It would break my heart forever. I… don’t want that…”

 

          Roy’s eyes filled with compassion. “Dick, pushing us away is not going to make you feel any less for us.”

 

          “I know,” said Dick and he croaked a sob. “But… I thought if I tried… I would be able to disassociate you from my happiness…”

 

          Wally stepped forward. “And could you?”

 

          “Never…” said Dick with defeat as he stumbled to his knees. “I can’t… you’re too deep in my heart. I want to hate you, so I won’t get hurt. But… I can’t…”

 

          Roy and Wally exchanged glances and nodded. They understood what it needed to be done. They both approached Dick, kneeling in front of him and looking at his watering eyes.

 

          “It’s okay, baby bro,” said Roy and he wrapped his arms around Dick, letting the ebony cry into his shoulder. “You don’t need to push us. If you ever lost our bodies, our souls will be with you forever. We… we love you, okay? Never try to push us away again, okay? It’s not going to work…”

 

          Wally rubbed Dick’s back and leaned forward, their foreheads touching. “Dick, you’re our little brother. So don’t… lose hope on us. As we don’t lose hope in you. You’re going to be alright, just… wake up from the nightmare. Wake up, we’re here… we love you… we love you… shh…”

 

          “I’m… I’m so sorry!” exclaimed Dick, wiping his eyes. “Please… I didn’t meant to… it’s just… I don’t ever want to feel like this again…”

 

          Roy rubbed his hair. “It’s okay, buddy. You’ve got us…”

 

          And with that, the three brothers felt the connection to the Broforce rise. They were there for each other. No matter what.

 

          Dick understood that now.


	2. Brotherly Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

**Brotherly Instincts**

_*Flashback*_

_"You should have seen Captain Cold's face when I sped up and kicked his butt with a record time!" exclaimed Kid Flash as he boasted about his victory over the ice themes criminal. "It was so awesome, and Uncle Barry actually laughed at my antics this time. I'm getting used to this hero gig every day!"_

_"Nice one, Wallman!" said Speedy as he applauded while Kid Flash bowed jokingly._

_It had become somewhat of a tradition for the last year for the three sidekicks to gather every Friday night at Gotham City Baseball Stadium to exchange their stories about their crime-fighting lives. Kid Flash was practically reenacting his battle with the Rogues, and Speedy watched with a smiling face as his younger brother prided himself._

_Yet, Robin was acting odd._

_"Hey Rob!" exclaimed Kid Flash as he noticed the eleven year old Boy Wonder kind of distracted. "Everything okay, pal?"_

_"Yeah, it's just that…" began Robin, kind of unsure how to proceed. "Nothing."_

_"You know you can tell us anything, right?" asked Speedy with concern as he raised an eyebrow._

_Kid Flash nodded. "Come on, Rob, spill."_

_Robin just stood up and got out his hook-shot wire. "Listen guys, I'm just going to get home okay? Batman is expecting me and I… don't feel like talking. Have a great week guys…"_

_Without further words, Robin released a cable and swung away, leaving Speedy and Kid Flash in the baseball field._

_Kid Flash frowned. "What's up with him?"_

_Speedy, being older and wiser than many fifteen year olds, looked at thirteen year old Kid Flash. "He's sad because he doesn't get to be a kid."_

_"How do you know that?" asked Kid Flash, kind of confused._

_"I've seen him, he's told me," said Speedy as he fixed his yellow hat. "He loves being Robin, but there are times where wishes he could be loved like a regular kid. You know, Batman isn't the most affectionate mentor in the world. I think he lacks the recurring hug and words of affection a kid his age needs. He's only eleven…"_

_Kid Flash looked down in deep thought. "I get it."_

_"Yeah," said Speedy and sighed._

_"Oh, I know!" exclaimed Kid Flash suddenly. "Why don't we give him that love ourselves?"_

_"What do you mean?" asked Speedy, slightly lost._

_"Let's become his big brothers!" said Kid Flash with a smile as he looked proud with a smug grin. "I mean, my parents only wanted one child, and you… well… you don't have brothers yourself. Why don't we take Robin under our wing, become that family he needs? I mean, I would love to have a little brother!"_

_Speedy smiled warmly at him. "You're a dork. I like that. So… next time we see him…"_

_"We hug the life out of him!" exclaimed Kid Flash as extended his hand of Speedy to get a hand shake. "Let's promise something, Speedy. Let's promise we'll be brothers forever. The three of us. And we'll make Robin happy…"_

_The young archer shook the speedster's hand. "Sounds awesome. Now… is it okay if I call you Wally? We're brothers, we should refer ourselves with our names."_

_"Just if you let me call you Roy!" said Kid Flash with a smile. "And next time, we'll get Robin to tell us his name, and we'll be a team. Us three. Forever."_

_"I like the idea," said Speedy. "I would really like that…"_

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

The Cave was silent as Wally, in civvies, changed the TV channels, looking for something interesting to watch. The Team had just finished their latest mission, which included saving Kent Nelson, Dr. Fate, from the hands of an evil wizard boy called Klarion. It was a pretty chill mission, he became one with the magician and got his faith on magic restored. Wally felt strange, now knowing magic was real, but it felt somewhat good.

Sadly enough, Robin was with Batman and couldn't join them to their mission. However, he heard the Zeta Tube announce the arrival of said Boy Wonder, who was probably trying to escape the grasp of the always serious Batman.  _He probably needs a break._

Just as said, Robin entered the living room, wearing his civvies as well and his dark glasses. He looked exhausted, so tired that even Wally felt physical pain just watching his best friend that tired. "Rough night?"

"The worst! Two Face and Riddler teamed up!" exclaimed Robin as he jumped to the sofa, next to Wally, and leaned back in the couch. "We sent Two Face back to Arkham and Riddler to Belle Reve, but I'm so beat. I haven't had a good night of sleep in ages!"

Wally snorted. "Well, why don't you relax?"

"I think I'll take a nap," said Robin as he leaned down. "Let me know when the others get here."

"Yeah, Supey is fixing his bike with M'gann keeping him company. Artemis and Kaldur should be here soon though," said Wally and looked that Robin was already asleep. "Haha, typical. Just chill down dude…"

As Robin fell asleep, Wally continued to flicker through the channels.

Suddenly, something odd happened. Robin shuffled in his lying position and ended up with his head on Wally's lap, snuggling with his best friend. Wally chuckled. "And this?"

"You're warm," said Robin with a yawn and shifted to get more comfortable. "You smell nice."

Wally wanted to reply, but the boy was already gone to sleep again.

The speedster smiled, having the Boy Wonder so close to him, like a little kid and his big brother. The redhead, out of brotherly instinct, placed his hand on Robin's hair and started to rub it slowly, patting his head with love. "Just relax Rob, just relax…"

They stayed like that for roughly half an hour, Robin snoring lightly on Wally's lap.

Then the rest of the Team entered the living room. M'gann and Superboy were talking, Artemis was discussing with Kaldur about the next mission and where did they thought Batman would take them.

"I mean, we could end up in Qurac next time!" said Artemis, somewhat excited.

"Shh!"

They all blinked surprised and then turned to Wally, who was still sitting in the couch, asking them to be quiet.

"Uhh, Baywatch?" asked Artemis, confused.

Wally huffed. "Keep quiet guys, you'll wake him up!"

With curiosity, the rest of the Team approached Wally and finally saw Robin sleeping peacefully in Kid Flash's lap.

M'gann gushed. "Oh my! He looks so cute!"

"Wow, that's a new one," said Superboy with surprise, having never seen Robin like that before.

Wally smiled at them. "I know, you don't get to see Rob like this very often."

"Is he alright?" asked Kaldur with leader concern.

"Just tired, you know, Batman's sidekick," said Wally as he looked down at the parcel in his lap. "You know guys, Robin has had a very tough childhood. I know I can't say much because of his identity and stuff but…"

"You know who he is?" asked Artemis surprised.

"Of course, he's my best friend," said Wally with pride. "But you know, as I was saying. He's had a rough childhood and… sometimes… he just likes to be treated as a kid. You may see him always concerned for the mission and very in character, but sometimes he can't help himself. That's why Red Arrow and I promised to be always there for him and give him affection."

M'gann looked fondly at Robin. "That's so sweet, Wally!"

"Yeah," said Wally and blushed. "You know me, sweetcheeks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm taking him to bed."

With strength, Wally took Robin within his arms and stood up, carrying the Boy Wonder.

Robin shuffled in Wally's arms. "Wally?"

He didn't seem to notice the others.

"Hey Rob, I'm getting you to bed, just relax buddy," said Wally and winked at the others.

He left the living room with Robin in his arms, leaving the Artemis looking amused, M´gann gushing, Kaldur with a smile and even Superboy seemed to be touched by such a show of affection from their resident speedster.

The bond Kid Flash, Robin and Red Arrow had was like no other.

Wally got to his room and put the Boy Wonder down on his bed. Robin shifted and smiled. "Thanks… Wally…"

The redhead ruffled his hair. "Just rest easy, Dickie, I'm going to be here with you if you need me. Love you, bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and prompts are welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Comments, Kudos and Prompts are appreciated!


End file.
